total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over but later illegally snuck her way in through kidnap and sabotage. She was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. She returns as a contestant in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Heather will compete again on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Masterminds team alongside her travel partner, Alejandro. Heathersquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Heather has it all - looks, brains, talent - she could go on and on, but why talk about something that is so obvious! Heather likes to keep busy with extra curricular activities. (Read: Be the center of attention and hog the spotlight.) She's School President (after several ballot boxes for her opponents mysteriously ended up in the boys urinals). She's Head Cheerleader (but only attends rallies where the Year Book Photographer is present). She's Head of the Year Book Committee (to ensure that "said photographer" includes only her best shots, and also to ban photos of anyone she hates). She's President of the Debate Team, (because she loves to argue) but will only debate issues of personal interest (i.e. did you see Susie's new haircut? Can everyone say: "80's perm-gone-wrong?") Heather is a winner at everything and can do anything she sets her mind to because she doesn't have to worry about pesky things like morals, ethics or scruples getting in the way. Her credo is "Why put off until tomorrow what someone else can do for you today." The only place Heather is out-ranked is at home. She has an evil younger brother, Damien, who enjoys torturing Heather by booby-trapping her room and putting glue in her hair conditioner. Heather would be mortified if the audience discovered her deep dark secret, but Total Drama Island has heard from reliable sources (her brother) that she used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject; something she overcompensates for now with a mean veneer and lots of makeup. Heather hopes that her experience on Total Drama Island will open more doors for her so she can eventually attain her long-term goal of ruling Europe. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Heather arrived on the island and immediately saw through Alejandro's scheme to manipulate girls. She showed no interest. After being placed on the Rabid Ducks, Heather attempted to take control of her team. She displayed her ruthlessness by shoving Staci off a cliff. Her team continued to debate the team captain as the show went on, these debates usually were between Vanessa, Jo, and Heather herself. In Not Quite Famous, Heather steals Gwen's diary and reads it aloud to everyone on the show, and the TV world. She threatens to do the same to Abigail if she doesn't join her alliance with Beth. She agrees. Later on, in Up The Creek, Heather starts taking advantage of the blackmail to the point of having Abigail to tedious things such as clean her feet. Noah begins noticing the scheme and sets to put an end to it. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Noah steals Abigail's diary and gets it wet, sogging the pages and destroying the blackmail. Heather is locked in the freezer until the challenge is over, where that night she is eliminated. She roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Heather gets caught up in a string of chaos, but does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over which enrages her. Total Drama Action Do-Over Heather was a member of the peanut gallery until Sierra helped her back onto the show illegally. Heather kidnaped Vanessa in Dial M For Merger and replaced her, even dressing up like her and disguising herself with makeup. She bullied Harold, whom had a good relationship with Vanessa before the kidnapping. Heather/Vanessa goes on to eliminate Zoey, which leaves Mike distraught. Heather/Vanessa taunts Mike for his disorder and finds him pathetic, which causes the entirety of the cast to hate her. Heather/Vanessa goes berserk in Rock N' Rule when Bridgette steals away Anne Maria from her alliance, which reminds her of her failure the first season. Heather/Vanessa causes both of them to be eliminated in the next two episodes. In Love At First Fight, an accident causes a hot pot of water to fall on Heather/Vanessa, revealing it was Heather all along. Heather makes it to the finale and attempts to make an alliance with Eva, before ditching her for Dawn. Heather is ultimately defeated by Dawn and Harold in Mutiny On The Soundstage when a flow of hot tomato soup melts her hair off. She votes for nobody in the finale. In the TDADO special, Heather is a lab rat for Cameron in his private laboratory. His experiments are to give her hair, which all fail. She goes with everyone on a mission to hijack an interview and get their fame back. She stays behind with the crashed bus and taunts Nathaniel, a kid who tags along. They are rescued by Mel and taken away to Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over After having her hair burned off in Total Drama Action Do Over, Heather went through a slight bald craze. She excessively found herself obsessing over random objects and using them as wigs. She was placed on Team Gloom N Doom where she found out that most of her previous rivals and enemies were on the same team: Leshawna, Abigail, Dawn, and Noah. Her conflict with everyone got her eliminated early in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. During the aftermath show, Heather is made the co-host alongside Alejandro. She develops interests in him, but never elaborates until a later aftermath where she and Alejandro find the cast list for the next season. They agree that they should start an alliance before the season begins. She roots for Scott in the finale. In the special, Heather and Alejandro plot and talk more about the alliance they'll have in the new season. Heather and Alejandro, not surprisingly, are chosen as two of twenty contestants for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Heather rides a raft back to Wawanakwa. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Heather returns and immediately picks on the returning cast. She particularly pokes fun at Bridgette and Shin's previous relationship. Heather is placed on the Villainous Vultures with Alejandro, whom she is already in an alliance with. In Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 2, Heather gets Mel to attempt to kiss Noah but fails, and compensates by eliminating him. Heather targets Mel for a while, but becomes jealous when Alejandro and Dakota become close in Evil Dread. Heather is tricked into revealing her feelings for Alejandro. In Saving Private Leechball, the alliance plots to take out Shin and Leshawna for being heroic villains. During the blue harvest moon, Heather and the villains acted nice towards Leshawna, which embarrassed them later on. Heather breaks up the alliance with Alejandro when he cheats with Mel on Duncan. Heather retaliates by pretending to fall for Duncan in Dodgebrawl to make Alejandro jealous. Alejandro and Heather ended up becoming an official couple in My Dinner With Chef. Alejandro left, leaving Heather with Duncan. Duncan and Heather kept their alliance and merged with with Jo and Leshawna in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. Heather was tossed off a boat by Mal whom was aided by Duncan, causing Heather to demand control over the alliance. Using that, she voted off Abigail. In Photo Finished, Heather attempted to get revenge by eliminating Mal and framing him for stealing everyone's personal items. Mal turned the tables on her and exposed her plan. Despite the fact that Mal was already universally detested, he won immunity and Heather was eliminated. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Heather was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called Alejandro's brother, José, to tell him off. Heather and Alejandro return in The Final Wreckening as Bridgette's helpers. They work to hinder her victory, but are taken out by Scott. Heather and Alejandro are excluded from the winning donation in Bridgette's ending, but share a heartfelt kiss in Jo's. Appearances *Heather has yet to outrank Nathaniel, Dawn, Beth, Jo, Duncan, and Charlotte. **If the conestants eliminated prior to her debut in TDADO aren't counted, then she also has yet to outrank Leshawna, Geoff, Felicity, Gwen, Will, Owen, DJ, and Trent. Gallery Happy_Heather_2014.png Heather_is_afraid.png Heather0997.png Heather_refuses.png Heathersittdwt.png Trivia *Heather has sang in a total of three songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, and Before We Die. *Heather is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Sierra, and Courtney. *Heather is tied with Duncan for being one of the first to be in the bottom two at an elimination ceremony. **Heather is the first female to survive the bottom two at an elimination. *Heather is currently one of seven contestants to have participated in only four seasons, the others being Scott, Noah, Leshawna, Shin, Brick and Abigail. *Heather has caused 9 eliminations. **In Total Drama Action Do Over, she directly eliminated Zoey, Shin, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Mike. She indirectly eliminated Anne Maria and Eva. **In Total Drama All Stars Do Over, she directly eliminated Abigail. She indirectly eliminated Dakota. *Heather is one of six contestants to have hosted the Aftermath at some point in the series. **The others are Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Adam, and Ella. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Main Antagonist Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:TDRRDO Contestants